


you're welcome

by vaindumbass



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, aside from the gay and the fact that ill say that they had a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaindumbass/pseuds/vaindumbass
Summary: A drabble about how Sirius came to live with the Potters
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777213
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	you're welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> everybody who catches the thing i did with the title, the double meaning, and the last sentence, gets a cookie!  
> a... metaphorical cookie. or you can give me a prompt! come say hi at my [tumblr](vaindumbass.tumblr.com/)
> 
> oh this is also in the same universe as the earlier part in this series, but you don't need to read that to understand this!

James practically kicks open the door. Sirius thinks he’s overreacting, really, because obviously Sirius is doing _fine_ , and he had _just_ found a comfortable position on the lumpy bed he was laying on.

The lumpy, smelly, _disgusting_ bed he was laying on.

Maybe he was not doing fine.

“Do you have any idea how hard you were to track down?” James seems angry, maybe a little bit hurt. Sirius tries to not let it bother him.

“Can’t be very hard if _you_ found me.”

James doesn’t even react to the insult, but looks around at the mouldy room where Sirius was staying instead. He gingerly pokes at the green stain at the wall. “I can’t believe you managed to snatch Remus with _these_ standards.”

“It doesn’t really depend on my standards, does it? I simply can’t afford anything better.”

James looks up at that, “Not? But you had a pretty big amount stashed away, last time I saw.”

“Yes, but I need to stay here for two summers, at least, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to get a job.” Last time Sirius had tried, he had absolutely ruined the.. toaster? He wasn’t sure about the name, actually, but it was something. (In his defense, the thing had fired bread at him. What was he supposed to do, _not_ beat it to bits?)

“Two summers? Is our house really that bad an option?”

Sirius splutters “Your house? I wasn’t even aware that was an option?”

“Of course it is! Not to rain on your parade or anything, but-” James peels a large piece of the wallpaper away. Weirdly enough it seems to improve the room, if anything, “I daresay our house is even the _best_ option.”

“I-” Sirius starts, closes his mouth, starts again, “Your house? Where your parents live? That house?”

James looks at him like he’s being weird, but James is absolutely the one being weird here, right? You don’t just ask people to live with you, right? 

“What other house? Yes, of course in the house where my parents live. I have the feeling they like you better than me anyway, so they won’t mind, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

It’s what Sirius is worried about but there are a lot of other things to be worried about too, but James has that determined glint in his eyes that means that he’s not going to listen to all those things.

Sirius gives in. He can always run away when it turns out he’s actually not welcome, or when he’s being too annoying. He has already done it once. “Fine.”

“Great! Nice timing, by the way, because this portkey will start working any moment now.”

Sirius just shakes his head at how sure James was that he’d convince him in time, and touches the old and shabby bag. (It reminds him of Remus. He had a bag like that before they’d gotten him a new one for his birthday, with his initials ingraved and all.)

He stumbles at the arrival, something his mom used to disapprove of, but James stumbles even more, so it’s fine.

Aa soon as they walk through the door, Euphemia’s voice greets them from the living room: “James, is that you? Did you manage to find Sirius?”

James, while taking of his shoes and gesturing at Sirius to do the same, yells back: “Yes, I told you I could find him!”

“That you did, dear.” They’re in the living room, now, and finally Sirius can see the gentle face that comes with the equally gentle voice.

Euphemia smiles at him, “Good to see you again. Is that all your baggage?” She pointed at the two bags in his hands.

_Only as long as we don’t count the emotional baggage_. He doesn’t say that out loud, though, just raises a hand to awkwardly rub at his neck and says, “Yeah?”

She tuts, “We’ll have to go shopping then, this really won’t be enough if you’ll be living here.”

Sirius doesn’t respond to that, because his mind is a bit occupied with the fact that he’ll be living here. 

James had said something like that, too, but James says a lot of things and Sirius hadn’t really believed him, because who would want to live with him? 

And as if that wasn’t enough, Fleamont chooses that moment to walk in from the kitchen, say: “So you did manage to find him after all.” and then he turns to look at Sirius, and it is undoubtedly _Sirius_ he’s talking to when he says: “How’re you doing, son?”

Sirius is not equipped to deal with that. Also, the realization of what, exactly, James and Euphemia and Fleamont are offering decides to hit him in right that moment, which is, frankly, kind of a dick move.

While he’s just standing there, James hugs him, and then Euphemia and Fleamont too, and Sirius just grips them all tight, doesn’t want to let go, and says: “Thank you.”


End file.
